


Klutz

by acethepan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Frank Iero, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Little Gerard Way, M/M, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethepan/pseuds/acethepan
Summary: Gerard breaks something and gets punished, but he hates the punishment with a passion.





	Klutz

**Author's Note:**

> I did this based on a roleplay I did with @flightless_ruby on Instagram but they couldn't take a fucking hint so I made this

It was early in the morning. Frank was making breakfast for Gerard and asked for the little to retrieve the plate. 

Gerard's littlespace was about two, so he wasn't really capable of doing so; thus resulting in him fumbling and dropping the plate, watching it shatter across the floor. 

Frank heard the crash and whipped around to look at Gerard, fuming with anger. Frank usually keeps his anger in check, since his fiance is a little, but he does lose control every so often. 

This is one of those times. 

Detail won't be used, but Frank raised his voice at Gerard, leaving the little a stuttering, whimpering mess as he tried to apologize. 

Frank sighed. "I'm gonna be late. When I get home, you're getting punished," He said before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Gerard was left, running to their room and crawling under the covers to cry and shake as hard as his frail little body would allow. He didn't move from that spot for hours; no, he didn't move until he heard the front door click back open and Frank enter the house.

Obviously Frank had had time to think, and realized he was wrong for yelling at Gerard, but knew he'd still have to punish the little.

There is one thing that Gerard never told Frank; it's not really a secret, just something he never wanted to tell him. It's that Gerard isn't sexual in the slightest when he's in littlespace. The little-er he is, the less sexual he'll be. He hadn't focused on being big, so he was still about two or three. 

Frank opened the door and walked in, walking upstairs to the bedroom and walking in. He felt regret as soon as he saw Gerard; still shaking and having glossed-over eyes. "Go blow your nose, then come back and get on your knees." He ordered him. 

Gersrd nodded shakily and got up, stumbling off to the bathroom. He tripped up a few times but used the wall to support himself. He came back after blowing his nose and got on his knees as he was directed to. 

Something Gerard didn't like was that Frank always felt the need to make the punishments sexual. Once in a while Gerard could understand it, but when he was just being clutzy? No. That extreme just wasn't necessary in his eyes. 

Frank was standing there, looking down at him. "Were you good while I was gone?" 

A nod came from the still shaking little. 

"Good boy. Always so behaved." Frank praised him. "You're a good boy." 

Gerard nodded again. "I-I'm a g-good boy," He repeated, more to himself than Frank; his voice was hoarse and his throat hurt.

Frank chuckled softly and smirked as he began undoing his belt, his brown-gold eyes filling with lust. 

This made Gerard tremble and gulp, and before he knew it, he was being gagged by Frank's cock.   
He didn't say anything; he didn't tell Frank how much he hated this, how he wanted to bawl his eyes out forever. He stayed quiet and obedient, since he was Frank's little, and this is what littles did... right? 

Frank mouthfucked him for a few minutes before pulling out and blowing his load all over Gerard's face. 

"You were such a good boy for daddy." Frank praised and picked Gerard up, wiping him off. "Such a good boy." 

Gerard nodded and looked up into his eyes. "I-I'm a good boy..." He repeated. 

"Mhm, a go-" Frank cut himself off when he looked at Gerard. 

"I'm a g-good boy..." Gerard kept repeating, slowly shaking and crying again. "I'm a good b-boy, I'm a-a good b-boy..." He said it over and over till he was crying so hard it all turned to gibberish.

Frank frowned and sat with Gerard in his lap. "Shh, hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay..." he rubbed Gerard's back, holding him close. The little cried hard into his Daddy's neck, surely staining the button down he was wearing. 

It took a good fifteen to twenty minutes to finally calm Gerard down again. "Alright," Frank said gently, "what was all that about? What's wrong?"

Gerard looked up at him with big, glossy eyes, still shaking. "I h-hate getting punished... a-and being b-bad... I wanna b-be Daddy's good boy, a-always... B-but... I a-always screw it up!" He said, hoarse but trying his best to be taken seriously. "A-and, and, d-daddy always makes me s-suck him w-when I'm bad, b-but I don't wanna, m'a-always too little, a-and that g-gets in the way of Daddy's f-fun, c-cause I know he likes it..." 

Frank listened to him, carefully wiping his tears away with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me, little one? You being little is never, ever a problem." 

The little looked at him quietly. "B-but daddy likes it, s-so I gotta... s'why m'here..." 

"No it's not, baby." Frank shook his head. "You're here with daddy because I love you, and that means I want the absolute best for you." 

"I-I know... I j-just wanna make daddy h-happy..." Gerard sniffled and wiped at his eyes. 

Frank exhaled quietly and pulled him into a hug. "You always make me happy, so, so happy. You're such a good boy for me." 

Gerard hugged him back tightly, looking up at him. "I-I am?" 

Frank nodded. "Mhm. No more sexual punishments, I promise. Daddy's been stupid and hurting you, he'll never do it again." 

And he was right; the few times Gerard was ever naughty was when he was really deep in littlespace, so after this incident, Frank waited till he was bigger, about four, to do the punishment. It was usually writing lines, but never sexual. They didn't even have sex again for almost ten months. 

Gerard was happy, though. And he didn't have to worry about being bad. He knew he was good; just a klutz.


End file.
